Atrapados en Lascivia
by UltronAkumaV
Summary: En una practica de artes marciales, aparentemente normal, Linka Loud empezara algo con su hermano Lynn Loud que sera mayor a ella y que podría acabar con su hermandad... a menos que el chico también lo estuviera deseando. ONE SHOT.


Hola amigos y aquí publicando de nuevo. No lo había hecho desde hace tiempo y la verdad fue porque me bloquee y me trabe en una historia, aunado a que debido a mi trabajo ya no podía escribir como siempre, pero espero que con esta historia pueda regresar con mejores fics. Aclaro que es una traducción y el titulo original es "Locked on Lewd" fue escrito por Lauvernie. Sin mas que decir los dejo con este fic de The Loud House. Como siempre digo los personajes pertenecen a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon, ah, se me olvidaba es un poco (o bastante) subido de tono. Dejen reviews... :)

 **The Loud House**

 **Atrapados en Lascivia**

Es solo otra noche de Viernes en la casa Loud. Linka viste un karate-gi y está sentada en su cama leyendo comics, pero su mente se encontraba muy claramente en otro lugar. Son casi las 10 de la noche. Él abrirá la puerta en cualquier segundo. En cualquier segundo…

 _ **-Oye Linka, ¿Estas lista para nuestra sesión de entrenamiento?-**_ pregunto el atleta, que también llevaba un karate-gi puesto, señalando con el dedo a su hermana.

 _ **-¡Puedes apostarlo!-**_ grito animada la chica peli-blanca a su hermano mayor mientras saltaba fuera de la cama, arrojando sus comics al aire en el proceso.

Desde hace unos meses, Lynn se ha metido en las artes marciales, pero ya que sus otros hermanos fueron o muy pequeños o no podía molestarlos con esto, a menudo pedía ayuda a su hermana para que lo auxiliara con su entrenamiento. Lo cual Linka disfrutaba mucho, ser la única hermana en la familia le aseguraba ser excluida de muchas interacciones con ellos. De hecho, sus hermanos siempre terminaban sus peleas tan pronto ella intentaba unirse, por temor a herirla, así que cualquier ocasión en que pudiera realizar actividades físicas con sus hermanos era bienvenida.

Pero la llamada "chica frágil" era, a ojos de Lynn, un sujeto de pruebas ideal para su práctica de Aikido. Un arte marcial enfocado en la tranquilidad y flexibilidad más que en la fuerza bruta. Y Linka amaba cada segundo que ella pasaba soportando esas técnicas de pelea de su hermano.

Al principio, solo fue la satisfacción de sentir pelearse con un hermano después de pasar años viéndolos pelear con envidia, pero últimamente, algo más se le ha metido en la cabeza.

Cada noche, en su cama, ella volvía a pensar en esas sesiones y podía recordar cada detalle de todas. El brazo de Lynn agarrando sus hombros evitando su caída cada vez que la ponía abajo. La preocupación en sus ojos al terminar, preguntando si la había lastimado. El aroma de su hermano después de 20 minutos de entrenamiento. La sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo cuando la atrapaba en el suelo. Ella había comenzado a anhelar esos momentos con su hermano mayor. Cada vez que la agarraba, su caja torácica se desbordaba de calor, llegando hasta su abdomen, tan pronto una sesión terminaba ella ya estaba deseando la siguiente.

Los dos caminaron al cuarto de Lynn, donde primero se encontraron cara a cara, e hicieron la reverencia ritual. Entonces Lynn procedió a gritar un saludo japonés, mismo que Linka intento repetir muy pobremente.

 _ **-Bueno, Linka. ¡Ahora, agarra mi muñeca!-**_

 _ **-No seas muy rudo, ¿De acuerdo?-**_ demando Linka, titubeando en alcanzar el brazo de su hermano.

 _ **-¡No te preocupes, hermanita! Como dije: El Aikido se trata de desarmar y neutralizar a los oponentes protegiéndolos de lesiones-**_

 _ **-Muy bien, entonces. Aquí va-¡AHHHH!-**_

Lynn contraataco el agarre de su hermana y en un proceso demasiado rápido para Linka de registrar, la volteo boca abajo, ni siquiera un segundo después, Linka se halló puesta en el suelo con delicadeza, por su hermano. Linka se encontró riéndose, confundida por el giro tan repentino. Lynn estaba parado arriba de ella, con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

 _ **-¿E-Estas bien?-**_ pregunto él tímidamente.

 _ **-¡No estoy hecha de azúcar, Lynn!-** _ gruño Linka

 _ **-Bueno, con tu cabello, a veces me lo pregunto-**_

Linka fingió indignación ante la provocación de su hermano mientras empujaba uno de sus brazos para hacerlo perder balance.

- _ **¡Muy bien, chico listo, ahora es mi turno de intentarlo!-** _ dijo la jovencita, ya de nuevo en pie.

 _ **-¡Seguro!-**_

Esa fue la mejor parte de la sesión; realizar los movimientos que Lynn le había enseñado. Cuando finalmente pudo tomar control sobre él, y simplemente se quedaría en el suelo, indefensa. Linka observo la mano de Lynn en dirección de agarrar su muñecas, su concentración era tal, que casi vio que todo pasaba en cámara lenta. El segundo en que los dedos del atleta se envolvieron en Linka, ella agarró el brazo de Lynn arrojándolo al suelo. Ahora Lynn estaba sobre su estómago, su brazo se encontraba en su espalda atrapado por su hermanita.

 _ **-¿Que tal esto?-**_ dijo burlándose Linka

 _ **-¡Bueno… parece que soy un buen maestro!-**_ respondió Lynn, intentando mantener su rostro calmado a pesar de su clara situación desfavorable.

- _ **En verdad no puedes moverte ahora ¿o puedes?-**_ sonrió Linka, saboreando cada segundo de su victoria.

 _ **-Ehh, no. No puedo-**_ admitió Lynn después de moverse un poco para ver si podía liberarse del agarre de su hermana.

 _ **-Esto quiere decir que ahora eres mi prisionero y que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo-**_

 _ **-¿…Eso supongo?-**_

 _ **-¡Je je je! Bien…-** _ rió maliciosamente Linka, empezando a jugar con un mechón de cabello de su hermano.

Lynn podía sentir a su hermana inclinarse sobre su cabeza así como también empezó a sentir el cabello de su hermana y su respiración rozándole la nuca y la cara. En este punto, su visión se obstruyo completamente por su cabellera blanca. De pronto, él sintió algo húmedo pasar por detrás de su oreja.

 _ **-¡Ja Ja Ja! ¡L-Linka, para con eso! -**_ rió el jovencito mientras volvía su cabeza tanto como para poder encararla.

 _ **-¡Me haces cosqui- Uh…!-**_ calló Lynn sorprendido por la proximidad de su hermana.

Ella miro directamente dentro de los ojos de su hermano con una sonrisa lujuriosa y sacando la lengua, antes de lamer suavemente la cara de él, desde la barbilla hasta llegar su nariz.

 _ **-¡L-Linka!-** _ grito un sorprendido Lynn, mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de su hermana.

Solo para recordar dolorosamente su posición cuando la peli-blanca apretó el candado que tenía en su brazo.

 _ **-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, prisionero?-**_

 _ **-¡Au au au! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me rindo!-** _ gimoteo el deportista, golpeando el piso con su mano para afirmar la rendición.

 _ **-Ese es el espíritu…-** _ se burló Linka, apiadándose al liberar el brazo de Lynn del candado.

Finalmente libre, Lynn rodó sobre su espalda para recuperar el aliento y encarar a su hermana, pero termino cubierto otra vez cuando Linka salto sobre él, colocando las manos en sus muñecas.

 _ **-Nah –ah… Tú no iras a ningún lado, Lynn-**_

No fue la dolorosa hiperextensión de la articulación de su hombro para prevenir que él se defendiera. Sino más bien fue el relejo de la intimidación de su hermana. Su cara, roja por el calor contrastaba con la blancura de su cabello, el calor que Lynn estaba sintiendo a través del agarre en sus muñecas.

 _ **-¿L-Linka? ¿Segura de que estas bien?-**_

 _ **-Shhh…-** _ susurro la jovencita, poniendo su dedo en los labios de su hermano.

Linka una vez más aproximo su lengua a la cara de Lynn quien en vano trataba de apartarla tan lejos como pudiera, antes de que cada parte fuese lamida, sus mejillas, su barbilla, su mandíbula, su nariz… sus labios.

 _ **-¡De acuerdo Linka, esto se está poniendo realmente incomodo! Así que por favor deten-**_

Su oración fue interrumpida pues Linka enterró su lengua profundamente dentro de su boca. Fue en ese momento, que algo en el interior de Lynn se reventó; probablemente una vena que alimentaba su cerebro o algo parecido. Se sintió como una bomba que explotó dentro de su cráneo, también otra más podría haber detonado en sus pantalones.

 _ **-Quisiera intentar otro deporte esta noche, ¿Bien?-**_ sonrió Linka separándose de la boca de Lynn.

Sin embargo, el pobre Lynn estaba completamente desarticulado para dar una respuesta apropiada. Se veía como un paciente que recién salió de un coma.

 _ **-¿Huh? Está bien…-**_ dijo él, todavía aturdido

Se sentía como si Linka hubiese esperado toda su vida este momento; ella había planeado todo esta noche. Estas últimas semanas, la mayoría de sus búsquedas en internet fueron para aprender cómo hacer el amor, sin que Lynn lo supiera, ella había pasado las dos últimas horas trabajando en su apariencia, con la esperanza de que tuviera un efecto en él. Incluso ella había convencido a Lars de que intentara dormir en el sótano para garantizar un poco de privacidad para ellos.

Linka se apresto a deshacerse del cinturón de su hermano y revelar su bien formado pecho de las capas de la chaqueta del karate-gi. Ella tomo un segundo para admirar el paisaje, instintivamente lamiendo sus labios.

Lynn era bastante popular con las chicas en la escuela, cayendo bajo el encanto de su físico y Linka no fue la excepción. Cierto, él es su hermano y se supone que ella no debiera sentirse de esa manera, pero ella había pasado el punto de cuestionarse sobre su ética y moral, justo ahora, tan solo había un muchacho que ha estado deseando debajo de ella y nada en este mundo la detendría esta noche.

Linka apoyo su boca en la de Lynn, solo que esta vez duro más tiempo con sus labios en los de él para probar las aguas. Interpretando la falta de reacción como consentimiento, Linka procedió a mover su boca por la cara de su hermano, besando y lamiendo todo en su camino, fue solo cuando ella mordisqueo la oreja de Lynn que sintió como súbitamente tomaba una respiración profunda.

- _ **¿Sensible?-**_ rió entre dientes Linka mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de su hermano y reanudaba su cadena de besos.

Y mientras Linka jugueteaba con su lengua en la clavícula, los gemidos de su hermano se volvieron más fuertes y más frecuentes.

Lynn podía sentir la calidez de su hermana, los besos húmedos a través de su pecho, yendo en pequeños círculos sobre su pezón.

 _ **-A-Ah, L-Linka…-**_ solo pudo gemir el jovencito

Sintiéndose más y más segura, Linka empezó a acariciar el pecho de su hermano, inspeccionando cada pulgada de su abdomen y de repente, ella deslizo su mano debajo de la ropa interior del chico. Fue entonces que Lynn finalmente entendió que esto ya no era un juego, su pasividad termino abruptamente cuando sintió que las manos de su hermana se dirigían a cierto lugar donde definitivamente no pertenecían.

Ambos se sobresaltaron por la iniciativa de Linka y el choque de temperaturas entre su mano y sus partes privadas, Lynn dejo salir un jadeo ahogado antes de empujar a su hermana.

 _ **-¿Linka, que diablos?-**_ murmuro el aterrado chico mientras trataba de arrastrarse lejos en su espalda teniendo las piernas enredadas en sus pantalones.

Con la lengua colgando de su boca y jadeando como un perro con calor, Linka acoso a su hermano. Como un felino lo haría con su presa. ¿Era ella todavía la hermana tranquila y apacible que conocía? No lo parecía cuando la vio arrastrarse hacia él con lujuria en sus ojos.

Después de sentarse sobre su regazo, ella desato la cinta de su karate-gi, revelando sus pequeños senos.

- _ **C-Creo que te amo, Lynn-** _ murmuro Linka con una risa nerviosa mientras tomaba la mano del chico y la ponía en su pecho.

Lynn trago saliva cuando sintió que indudablemente su mano acariciaba el seno izquierdo de Linka. Él podía sentir la sangre latir desde su corazón tan fuerte que hizo eco por todo su brazo.

 _ **-¿P-Puedes sentirlo, Lynn? ¡Casi duele! ¿Esto es amor, cierto?-**_ rió la peli-blanca, temblando en el regazo de su hermano.

Lynn luchaba a muerte por contenerse y no sucumbir a sus impulsos. Desafortunadamente, él era el único que tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, ya que parecía que Linka estaba fuera de control. Él peleaba una batalla perdida contra sí mismo y vio cómo su hermana bajo su ropa interior, ella observo el miembro erecto con una mezcla de emociones entre fascinación e intimidación, como si admirara una reliquia ancestral.

 _ **-Linka, debemos parar-** _ suplico Lynn, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermana _**–Antes de que hagamos algo de lo que ambos nos lamente… ¡Ahh!-**_

Lynn fue interrumpido por su hermana cuando ella beso gentilmente la punta de su miembro, haciendo que el chico se retorciera para su diversión.

- _ **Encontré tú punto débil-**_ se mofo Linka, recreando la frase favorita que Lynn usaba cada vez que él le hacía cosquillas, justo antes de devorar el miembro de su hermano por completo.

Esto hizo que Lynn echara su cabeza hacia atrás, lidiando con la vergüenza y rindiéndose a la oleada de nuevas sensaciones que estaba recibiendo. Miro a su hermana moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y ocasionalmente quitando mechones de su cabello para ponerlo detrás de su oreja, él podía sentir como su lengua giraba a su alrededor.

Linka no era particularmente buena de cualquier forma lo estaba intentado, pero la excitación de Lynn era tal que solo el contacto con sus partes sensibles lo hacía retorcerse, él joven había alcanzado el límite de su fuerza de voluntad, ella lo podía sentir, era mera cuestión de tiempo para que el sucumbiera. En cualquier segundo… Eso es…

Sin ningún aviso, Lynn repentinamente se puso de pie con un gruñido y gracias a su fuerza bruta, su libido fuera de control y la ligereza de la chica, él levanto a su hermana con relativa facilidad y la cargo como una recién casada hasta su cama. Demasiado perdido en su lujuria para ser delicado, él hizo que ambos se tumbaran en la cama, solo que esta vez Lynn quedo arriba.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron inmóviles por un instante, solo con el sonido de su respiración agitada llenando el cuarto.

Después asentir mutuamente, Linka lentamente se quitó sus pantalones, haciendo que ambos ya estuvieran desnudos. Lynn dio una mirada a la parte baja de su hermana; estaba totalmente mojada.

Titubeante, separo las piernas de Linka y acerco su boca para lamer esos "labios", el instante en que su lengua tuvo contacto con ella, Linka dejó escapar un chillido y de cómo una descarga de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de la jovencita. Asustado, Lynn levanto su cabeza para ver a su hermana.

 _ **-¿E-Estas bien?-**_ pregunto preocupado.

 _ **-Continua, por favor…-**_ jadeo Linka, apenas audible sobre su propia respiración.

Y así Lynn continuo, un poco más tranquilo por la sonrisa de su hermana, cada una de sus lamidas disparaban una serie de espasmos en ella, él realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras vagaba en algunos sitios de internet que bien podrían ser veraces, él vio algunos videos con adultos realizando estos movimientos y no estaba seguro si les hacía justicia a esos actores, pero de acuerdo a las reacciones de su hermana, asumió que era satisfactorio.

Desbordándose con todas esas sensaciones extrañas, Linka giraba su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, apretaba sus manos en desesperación por aferrarse a algo, antes de que cayeran sobre el cabello de Lynn, el chico continúo hasta que su hermana decidió tirar por el pelo hacia ella.

 _ **-¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa?-** _ grito un sorprendido Lynn acariciando su cabello para asegurarse de que no le había arrancado algo. Linka no dijo nada, pero empujo a su hermano que cayó a su lado, mientras se montaba en él.

 _ **-Lo necesito, Lynn… Te necesito-**_ susurro Linka con lágrimas de excitación en sus ojos.

Lynn quiso decir algo, pero a falta de una oración coherente, simplemente asintió a su hermana para darle su consentimiento, él vio como Linka levanto tímidamente su entrepierna por encima de su miembro, mientras se dejaba caer sobre él, sintió como el pene del chico invadía su intimidad en el proceso. Cuando se posó en el regazo de su hermano, Linka silencio un alarido con sus manos y se colapsó sobre él.

 _ **-Au, au, au, au, au, au…-**_ lloro en silencio la peli-blanca.

 _ **-Rayos Linka, ¿Te lastimaste?-**_ pregunto su hermano, asustado por la reacción.

 _ **-N-No… estoy bien. Es solo que… fue más de lo que esperaba-**_ sonrió Linka de regreso al chico.

Lynn no se movió, esperaba que su hermana impusiera el ritmo para que se adecuara en ella. Todavía recuperándose del dolor, Linka se balanceaba lentamente de atrás hacia adelante contra él, sin embargo se estaba agotando rápidamente.

Después de todo, fuera de los dos ella no era la atleta. Notando esto, Lynn lentamente se sentó, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su hermana poniéndola contra la pared.

 _ **-Si te duele, solo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?-**_ dijo el atleta a su hermana

Linka, perdida en el cielo, solo pudo asentir mientras se aferraba a él. Lynn empezó a empujar despacio, poniendo atención a cualquier señal de su hermana. Herirla era la última cosa que quería hacer, cada vez que la invadía, Linka dejaba escapar un gemido.

Su confianza creció por los gemidos de su hermana que claramente eran más de placer que de dolor. El calor y la estrechez de la feminidad de Linka eran emocionantes para Lynn; él se sentía rodeado con terciopelo.

Las estocadas de Lynn se volvieron más fuertes cuando empezó a perderse en el placer, así como sus propios deseos lujuriosos, sin que le molestara a su compañero, ella gritaba el nombre de su hermano cada vez que empujaba en ella, era un sueño vuelto realidad. Ella y su hermano más cercano en edad… se volvían uno.

Mientras su hermano continuaba golpeando su pelvis, las manos de Linka se extraviaron sobre el cuerpo del chico, como si quisiera abrazarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-¡L-Linka! No aguantare mucho más tiempo…-** _ tartamudeo el atleta

 _ **-Yo… yo… ¡AH, Lynn!-**_

Ambos alcanzaron el borde del éxtasis, Linka atrajo la boca de su hermano a la suya para silenciar sus gritos. Ella se aferró a él, sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, enterrándole las uñas en sus hombros, con un último empuje, Lynn pudo sentir su semilla llenar el útero de su hermana.

Posteriormente de sellar el pacto diabólico, ambos permanecieron inmóviles para recuperar el aliento. Linka descanso su cabeza en la clavícula del chico abrazándose el uno al otro.

Después de un rato, ella alzo la mirada para observar a su hermano, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, se mostró sin lamentarse de nada de lo que había sucedido. En seguida saco la hombría de Lynn de su intimidad y se dejó caer al lado del chico.

Ella arrastro a su hermano, haciendo que las cabezas de ambos descansaran en la almohada de Lynn. La chica todavía veía el rostro de su hermano; simplemente no podía tener suficiente de él.

 _ **-Te amo, Lynn. Siempre lo hice. Solo te amo mucho, mucho-**_ murmuro ella al jovencito, dejando salir una risita y cubriendo con las sabanas sus cuerpos desnudos.

 _ **-Si-**_ suspiro su hermano, un poco más preocupado por lo que habían hecho _ **\- …Yo también te amo-**_

Escuchando al chico decir esto, Linka solo tuvo la fuerza suficiente para darle un largo y suave beso. Entonces ella descanso su frente contra la barbilla y en menos que nada, se quedó dormida. Lynn estaba exhausto también, pero no podía dormirse todavía.

El miraba la pared, esperando a que el Todopoderoso irrumpiera en cualquier momento, señalándolos con su dedo y abriendo un portal al Infierno justo debajo de su cama, pero entonces, su vista cambio a la melena blanca de su hermana dormida.

Ella lo abrazaba fuertemente de la misma manera que lo hacía con Bun-Bun para sentirse segura. Él podía sentir su respiración calmada en su cuello, viendo a su hermana en paz hizo que de alguna forma él se calmara un poco, al menos ella era feliz, nada malo podía realmente pasar… ¿o podría?

- _ **Ella vale la pena el Infierno-**_ concluyo Lynn, antes de regresarle el abrazo a su hermana y rendirse a Morfeo.

* * *

 **Bueno, como se pudieron dar cuenta estuvo muy subido de tono y el tema del incesto que no a todos les gusta, espero que no los haya molestado mucho. Pronto haré otro fic Lemon, pero de forma romántica, así que no se preocupen de mas. Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
